Misunderstanding
by Darkfire75
Summary: America/Japan. Very late Valentine's Day and White Day fic.


_**Author's note:**__ Erm…this is a really really late Valentine's Day and a really really early White Day fanfic ^__^; Lately I've been into the America/Japan pairing (my fanart folder for them has increased dramatically XD) and I wanted to write something cute, cuz I kinda fail at writing cute, fluffy stuff since I haven't written fluff in awhile. Angst and comedy all the way! lol BUT…I wrote this and thought I'd share it because I DO like it. I just don't like how it ends, but meh. If others enjoy it, then I'm glad._

_**Disclaimer:**__ I own nothing…except this little fic._

***

It was Valentine's Day and Japan wasn't expecting to receive anything on this special day reserved to confessing to your loved one. Imagine his surprise, and embarrassment, when America came strutting into his home, carrying a heart-shaped box full of chocolates.

"Hey Japan!" he said cheerfully. He was munching on some chocolate himself as he handed the box towards the smaller nation. "I brought something for you!"

Japan blinked and looked at the box. His cheeks turned pink. "A-America-san, I…I can't…accept this…"

The blonde's face fell. "Huuuuh? Why not??? Is it a brand you don't like? Or are you allergic to chocolate?!"

"No, no, nothing like that," he mumbled, blushing more profusely now. "I am…just not comfortable accepting a gift like this…"

"Oh is that all?" America laughed. He put his hand on the other nation's shoulder with a smile. "That's okay, Japan. You won't hurt my feelings; I'm the hero!"

"But America-san…"

"Just enjoy those chocolates if you can, Japan."

He left before Japan could protest anymore. Japan stared at the box of chocolates and tentatively opened the box. He took one and ate it, wondering what he could do to repay the American for his very intense feelings.

***

It was March 14th and it felt like any other day to America. He had a plan to go jog around the White House, but that was before he was told he had a guest. Someone to see him? Maybe it was…no, England never came to visit him anymore. As he continued to mull over who it could possibly be, security eventually let the person in.

It was Japan, dressed eloquently (as usual) and blushing furiously. "Oh! Japan!" America said, surprised and pleased to see the other nation. "When they told me I had a guest, I didn't think it'd be you."

Japan shifted on his feet. "Nice to see you again, America-san."

"Yeah! So uh…what brings you to my house?"

The smaller man blushed even more. "Well, you came to my home last month and presented me with something I was not prepared for."

"The chocolate?" America was confused. Was that not allowed in Japan's culture? Had he offended him somehow?

"Yes, the chocolate. So I tried thinking about what I could do for you in return but everything I came up with was too embarrassing to think about." He turned his head away to hide his red face.

"Oh…that's okay. You really didn't have to do anything."

"But I must!" the smaller nation exclaimed. "It is tradition…I thought long and hard…and…I accept your feelings, America-san."

"My…feelings?" America was really lost now. What was Japan saying? Japan moved closer to him and he felt warm all of a sudden. "J-Japan…"

The Japanese man stood on his tip-toes then and softly pressed his lips against the other's. America stiffened and felt himself almost keel over from shock. Japan was kissing him! Why?! What was this all about?! Although he had to admit, Japan did have very soft lips. He didn't want to seem rude, so he slowly wrapped his own arms around the smaller man, pulling him closer. Japan gasped in his mouth but then increased the kiss. Did Japan like him this much? America was in a daze as he kissed him back.

Finally, Japan pulled back. He looked adorable to America, with his face as red as a tomato and black hair disheveled. "Happy White Day, America-san."

"White Day?" America repeated, coming out of his daze.

"Today is White Day in my home. It is a day for Valentine's Day recipients to give back to the ones that confessed on the 14th of February."

America's blue eyes widened. "C-Confessed…?" _Did I really confess to him on Valentine's day??? I don't remember much…but I know I wasn't drunk! This has to be a mistake!_ "Japan…I…uh…" Looking down at the other nation made his heart melt a little. Japan really was a nice person and very thoughtful. And he didn't want to upset him because he really did enjoy Japan's company, even if the customs were a little odd. He bit his lip before leaning down and kissing Japan's cheek. His cheeks turned pink. "Thanks," he mumbled.

Japan smiled up at him then, touching the spot where he had kissed his cheek. "I should expect you more often at my house now, correct?"

The American laughed nervously. "I…I guess so, yeah." He smiled back at Japan and turned around to grab his jogging stuff when he felt arms wrap around his midsection. He turned and saw Japan holding him from behind and very much wanted to curl up in a corner for his stupidity at getting himself (and Japan) into this mess.

"America-san, I promise I will stand by you from now on."

"…Thank you, Japan. That means a lot." He turned around then and very nervously kissed the other on the lips. It would take time, but he knew he could get used to this arrangement; He was a hero after all.


End file.
